


Sweetness of the Feline

by AverageAlien (orphan_account)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comfort/Angst, Curses, Fluff, M/M, Most Likely Inaccurate, Slow Burn, Teen Angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underage - Freeform, Yuri likes pink lemonade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:23:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8742250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AverageAlien
Summary: If Yuri Plisetsky was a cat, he'd be a Norwegian Forest Cat.





	1. Dynamic Duo's

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, I'm starting something that I will actually put effort into. 
> 
> Not like my shitty drabbles but y'know.

 It was tonight, the evening they'd announce the pairings for the duets. Was he nervous? Not really. He was nervous about the pairs. If he got placed with with anyone above and beyond annoying. He'd kill himself. No questions asked. Yuri straightend out his white button up. Yakov wanted him to look sharp for this dinner. So, after hours of back and forth  _screaming,_ Yuri finally obliged; in incoherent Russian, and stormed off. The teen stood in front of the full body mirror, he wore a white button-up with cufflets, black dress pants, his converse (because teenage rebellion,) and a small tie. _Good enough,_ he thought turning to the rest of his hotel room. The Delta Hotel rooms were quite lovely. Yuri pursed his lips and jumped slightly at the pounding from the door. 

"Yuri! It's time." He heard the thick Russian accent of Yakov from outside the door. Yuri grabbed his black backpack, and exited the room. He was quite silent walking with the broad shouldered man. Yakov; was an intimidating coach to some, but honestly, just get on his good side and you'll be like best buds. Yuri was not on his good side. He didn't think Victor was on Yakov's good side either. He didn't think _anyone_ was on Yakov's good side. 

"Lilia will be there shortly, she had to drop off a couple things at her studio." He said to the younger. Yuri grumbled something along the lines of, '"whatever, I don't really care." But in the end, who was keeping track?

By the time the pair had entered the Steakhouse, people were already there. Greeting each other and laughing. Yuri's eye twitched. Did he really have to socialize with these doorknobs? "Tch." Yuri strayed from the crowd, he felt as if he didn't belong here. A fifteen year old in a pub-like area. He sat at one of the tables reserved for the skaters, coaches, and head people of the Figure Skaters Grand Prix Series. Yuri rested his cheek in the palm of his hand and pulled out his phone from his pocket. The only other person that _wasn't_ socializing was the Korean competitor, Seung Gil Lee. He still kept his stoic expression locked on his face as he just stared at nothing. 

Not long before Yuri heard the loud clicks of someone's highheels against the tiled floor, he turned his attentions back towards the source of the noise. A sharply dressed lady, carrying a binder. She had her dirty blonde hair pulled back into a tight bun and wore a formal suit, she looked mid thirties. Beside her was a young man, he had white hair and almost red eyes; incredibly pale skin. He must've been an albino. The lady cleared her throat and everyone quieted down and looked at her. 

"Hello, we are the representatives of the Figure Skaters Grand Prix Series. I'm Angel Frisp, and this is my partner Nikolai Warp. Now, If everyone could take a seat, and we could get started." The women spoke with such a serious tone; it irritated Yuri. A couple whispers could be heard among the couple skaters and their coaches as they all gathered around the table. Lilia placed her hand on Yuri's shoulder and took a seat next to him, she sat straight. Damn, these elegant fools. 

A waitress, walked by taking drink orders from the group and she gave Victor Nikiforov a seductive wink in which he replied with a small laugh. Yuri quietly groaned in disgust and turned away from the other Russian. The lady sat down next to her partner and opened the binder. "Now, as you all know the this year we're switching it up. You'll be performing in pairs." she pursed her lips and flipped through a couple of pages in the binder. Angel studied the page, and muttered something to Nikolai. The albino mumbled something back and nodded. 

"Continuing, since you all had won in the first stages of the Grand Prix, you will be paired up for duets. Might you already know." She cleared her throat, now was the time to dread. Who was going to be placed with who? The waitress came around again placing everyone's drink on the table. Everyone's drink had such diversity. Yuri took hold of his own, pink lemonade. He heard JJ snicker, he looked at him from under his lashes and mentally stabbed his throat. If he wanted a sweet drink, then he could get a sweet drink dammit! He took a small sip of the sweet beverage and licked his lips after placing the glass down. His mouth still felt dry, and the tugging at the bottom of his stomach was still there. 

"Your duo's will be," she cleared her throat and looked down at the binder. Stop adding to the tension! Yuri was mentally freaking out. "Michele and Emil." Yuri looked at the end of the table, the two men grinned and high-fived. At least they were  _happy._ "Seung-Gil and Phichit." Yuri could've sworn he saw a hint of dread in Seung-Gil's eyes. Phichit seemed ecstatic, I mean, when was he not? "JJ and Chris." The pair locked eyes, they seemed to be having a mental conversation. This was going  _great._ Most of the annoying people were already paired, but for the record, Yuri would've preferred Seung-Gil, he seemed like the type that wouldn't get in your way. But the few that were left were, Yuuri, Leo, and Guang-Hong. "Leo and.. Guang-Hong." That was when Yuri's world slowly crumbled around him. Of fucking  _course._ They would put the two Yuri's together! So fucking predictable.

"And leaving Yuuri Katsuki and Yuri Plisetsky." Yuri slowly turned to the Japanese, death written in his jade green eyes. The other male seemed to shrink a bit. "Now, I'll let you are your partners get associated with each other and I do hope you can work something out. Any questions or concerns, Nikolai and I will be over there." Angel pointed to a round table in the corner of the room and stood up, leaving the table with her partner. Once the two had left the table immediately erupted with chatter, it was as if a teacher had left the classroom. 

"Look's like we'll be pairing with Victor and Yuuri." Lilia said grabbing her purse, Yuri audibly groaned and banged his head against the table. Lilia tapped Yuri's shoulder and motioned for him to follow her. The teen sighed and stood up, taking his pink lemonade with him. There might as well be  _one_ sweet thing about this. He followed his coach towards the other two, and with each step Yuri could just smell the hatred growing.

"Victor Nikiforov, I'm sure it'll be a pleasure to work with you." Lilia greeted extending her hand. Victor took the lady's hand and smiled, "and the same to you Lilia." Yuri huffed and took a sip from his drink. "Yuri, introduce yourself." Lilia ordered,  _but they already know me._ Yuri mentally cried. "Hey-- I- fuck it. They already know me Lilia." The older woman sighed and shook her head. 

"I presume we should all start talking about, themes, choreographs, music-" Lilia had started talking but was cut off by Victor, "Come on, this is a night to relax and talk with the other competitors. We can get started on it tomorrow." Lilia seemed to be put off by the gesture and rolled her shoulders. "Very well, I need to go speak with Yakov." She turned away from the 3 men and strut off. 

"Yuri, I'm looking forward to be skating with you." The Russian looked at the Japanese and scoffed. "Yeah, whatever."

Had the apprehension already set in for this event? It hasn't, but Yuri just kept on sipping on his pink lemonade while the others talked. This was going to be like crawling into hell. 


	2. Stoic Expressions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> McEyebrows n'yall

Seung-Gil stared at his phones screen, he was  _confused_. Phichit had texted him, how or why he even had his number was the thing that confused him. He studied the few words Phichit had left: 

Hey _duet partner ;)_

Whether or not he should be disgusted with the way that Phichit had phrased it, or just by the word 'Duet partner' he didn't know. It was classic of himself, of analyzing things. Seung-Gil's conscious told him that the Thai was just joking around, but his other half was screaming at him to take it seriously.

His phone chimed, another message: 

_wanna meet up at the Webster's Cafe? :P_

Seung-Gil sighed, he really didn't want to hang out with Phichit; in a social area. Being the over-analytical person that he was, is wasn't the brightest idea. He'd end up overthinking a lot of things. Per say, he'd think if people are judging him, if he was making the right decisions, etc. But in the end, the Korean would just end up with an upset stomach.  Another chime:

_Unless I could just come over to ur hotel room and we can order smth lmao_

Seung GIl breathed out a small laugh, which was quite rare. He quickly typed out a small yes and see you soon, before turning off his phone and setting it on the beside table. He looked around the room, wondering if he should clean it up a little. The thing is, nothing was misplaced. Everything was clean. He pursed his lips and just layed back down. So that was the plan, to just awkwardly lay there until something came up. Yup, good plan. Eventually Seung Gil became exhausted of doing nothing, and you might ask yourself how someone could possibly become tired of doing nothing. Well, mentally, it was exhausting.

Sometimes he contemplated just giving up on the whole figure skating career, become a teacher or a professor instead. Hell, even some of the other figure skaters told him personally, that he wouldn't _make it_ in this league. (But he'd make a good reaction channel.) After the others gave him those... _comments,_ Seung Gil would just add it to the pile of things he didn't care about, in which frankly it was quite the pile. Even though he actually didn't care about it, it still came up to haunt him during the moments of his contemplation. Sometimes, he got too close to actually quitting, he had dialed up his coach and when she answered the Korean froze and quickly shut it off and after that he broke down. 

Seung Gil almost jumped at the sound of Phichit knocking at his door, "Seung Gil! It's Phichit! I got the pizza1!1" the Korean got up and opened the door to his hotel room, not bothering to give Phichit a smile, but on the other hand the Thai was grinning like a complete idiot. Maybe he was just happy because he got to eat pizza? Most likely not, Phichit was always one for social get togethers. But they just had to put the most extroverted person with the most introverted person. Phichit walked in a set the pizza box onto the table.

"I slipped  _soo_ many times on the way to the pizza place." Phichit exclaimed flopping down on Seung Gil's bed.  _Make yourself at home why don't ya?_ Seung Gil thought, sitting down next to Phichit. "Guess I'm not really built for this whether, I mean, I lived in Detroit for a while but--" Phichit paused for a brief moment and looked at the other. "Oh sorry, I was rambling." He sat up and turned towards Seung Gil. "Tell me about yourself." This was the conversation Seung Gil was trying to avoid, the "Oh! I don't know you! So lets talk about you, because I am just so interested!" Conversation.

Seung Gil stared at Phichit for awhile, "how about we eat instead?" a small smile played at Phichit's lips. "Openly avoiding the conversation, huh?" he mused standing up to grab the box. "No, I'm just hungry." Seung Gil replied, dully. He heard Phichits bright laughter and something churned in the Koreans stomach. It wasn't necessarily a feeling of dread or anything, it as if a swarm of warmth erupted. 

_Oh god. Not this feeling._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter sucked, the first term finals are around the corners and guess who's *que music* under pressure


End file.
